An Easter Carol/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for An Easter Carol. Transcript (Another easter day starts) {Italic=singing} Everyone: We sing this tune As flowers bloom And snow melts all away For Spring has sprung And with it comes Another Easter day. Woman: The church bells ring, And birdies sing A great cacophony. Arthur Rollingshead: I celebrate With tea and cake That's the British way for me. Aha! Little kid: I hunt and beg For colored eggs I fill my basket full. Woman: It's my new hat You give it back Now aren't I beautiful? Laura Carrot: Thank you, Constable. We sure feel safe with you arround! Woman: Good morning, Constable. Laura Carrot: Buy a lily for the orphans, O help us in our plight, Just two pennies for a lily And we'll sleep inside tonight. Lilly for the orphans! Help the orphans! Buy a lily! Tuppeance for a lily, gov'ner? Ebnezzer Scroouge(Mr. Nezzer): How's that? Laura Carrot: A lily, gov'ner. For easter! Ebnezzer: This for easter? Laura carrot: Yes sir, it a simple of a new life and- Ebnezzer: But it's real. It wont last. Laura carrot: Excuse me sir? Ebnezzer: It'll be gone tomorrow. It's to fragile. See? This is what easter is about. It's colorful, its pretty, its plastic. Now wouldn't you like this instead of your silly lily? Laura Carrot: Your grandmother helped the orphanage. She always bought a lily for easter. Ebnezzer: My grandmother made easter! (Laura walks away) Well, just a moment young lady, you forgot to pay for that egg. (She throws the egg at Ebnezzer) Ouch. Rev. Gillbert, Mrs. Gillbert and Edmond: We sing this tune as rainbows bloom on eggs red, green and blue. Mrs. Gillbert: Like colors in the windows when the sun comes shining through. Moyer: The window here is mighty dear. A precious work of art, But patience, lass will see this glass tomorrow when easter starts. Rev. Gillbert and edmond: The hope of easter's coming to shine forth in the morn. It is coming now to bring us the gift of life reborn! Edmond: (coughs) Hey Dad, isn't that Old Man Nezzer? Rev. Gillbert: Edmond, his name is Mr. Ebnezzer Nezzer. Could you hand me an O? Edmond: Sure. Is he really the richest man in town? Rev. Gillbert: Oh ha ha. I don't know about that but his family has on most of the property around here for generations. How about a couple of R's now? Even the land this whole church sits on. Edmond: Here you go. Why don't we ever seen him in church? Rev. Gillbert: I don't really know. I heard he used to come when he was little. His grandmother would bring him. I need an O now and W if you can find it. Edmond: (coughs) So why doesn't he come anymore? How about an upside-down M? Maybe he just doesn't like Easter. Rev. Gillbert: Oh sure he does. Why he makes all of the Easter Eggs at his factory! Edmond: But why doesn't celebrate Easter with the rest of us? Doesn't he like church? Rev. Gillbert: Tell you what, we'll go see him later and invite him ourselves to see the unveiling of the new stained-glass window tomorrow. In the meantime, you be respectful. Moyer: Aye, isn't that Old Man Nezzer? (Meanwhile at the Factory, mechanical chickens were laying plastic eggs for the factory. The eggs were loaded onto a cart. The cart is grab by a claw which then puts the eggs in a bowl. Then the cart is landed back to where it needs to go. As it goes by, Cavis and Millward are talking to each other.) Millward(Larry the Cucumber): You ask him. Cavis(Bob the Tomato): Uh no, you ask him. Millward: I'm not gonna ask him. Cavis: But he's your uncle. Millward: That doesn't mean he likes me! Cavis: Look Millward, we've been working for your uncle for more than a year now to pay him back for burning down his theater now. Right? Millward: Right. Cavis: And has he given us a single day off? Millward: No. Cavis: And it was your idea to take Easter Sunday off right? Millward: Right. Cavis: So we could see the new chruch window? Millward: Right! Cavis: So you should ask him. Millward: But.. (As Millward was about to say something there is noise of doors opening. Ebnezzer walks into the factory.) Cavis: (clears throat) Millward and Cavis: Morning, Mr. Nezzer, sir. Ebnezzer: Cavis. Millward. Millward: Tomorrow's the big day huh, Uncle Nezzer? Ebnezzer: Not as big as it be if folks didn't spend the day in church and instead of out buying more of my eggs. Millward: Right. Well, see ya. Cavis: What was that supposed to be? Millward: Well, I don't know. I panicked! Cavis: Oh, let me handle this. Would you like the morning report, sir? Ebnezzer: Oh let me guess. Cavis: Egg Production is up. Ebnezzer: I said I wanted to guess. Cavis: I'd say we had eggs of plenty. Ebnezzer: That depends on how you look at things. Is the egg half-full or half-empty? Cavis: The workers are happy though a bit tired. Ebnezzer: Ah. Satisfied fatigue of productivity. Cavis: And there will be a beautiful service at St. Bart's tomorrow. Ebnezzer: You think so would ya? Cavis: Oh and all that should be a glorious Easter. So um, Mr. Nezzer? Ebnezzer: Don't you have chickens to tend? Cavis: May I ask you a question? Ebnezzer: Mmmm no. Cavis: Umm...Mr. Nezzer. What I wanted to ask you was...Well...Everything is going so well...so couldn't we...umm...close up shop...Just for Easter? Ebnezzer: What?! Close up shop? Do you what would that mean? Cavis: Umm... Ebnezzer: You know when my Grandmother started this factory? Cavis: Oh no, here comes the speech again. 112 years ago. Yeah, I know, sir. Ebnezzer: ...113! She was making Easter before you were born! Ebnezzer: 113 Years ago, with one chicken and a coop, my grandma started dyeing eggs for the local girl scout troop. She started making money, and as the buisness grew, she got more hens and colors and she knew just what to do. She built herself a factory to do what she loved best She kept on dyeing Easter eggs, but then you know the rest... Cavis: Yes sir, she... Ebnezzer: ...I suppose it was bound to happen, her age she could not hide, More than 100 years of living, and then one day she died. But before she drifted off that day, she whispered in my ear, those words I never shall forget, I still hear them loud and clear...''She said, "Ebbie..." She always used to call me Ebbie. "Ebbie..''I've taught you the family business, and with my dying breath. I say you tell every single person, Easter means no death."''Now at first, this all confused me, til I realized ''That as long as I make easter eggs, It's like she's still alive. She built herself a factory to do what she loved best. And I'll keep making Easter eggs, my one and only quest. ''Tomorrow the world will see, how I'm gonna make Easter even bigger and better! And Grandma will live forever, just like she wanted! So you see, we can't just stop the factory. That would let Grandma down. Cavis: But Ebbie, er...Mr. Nezzer, sir, I...ah... (There is a knock at the door. The door opens to reveal Edmond and his dad.) Rev. Gillbert: Hello there! Mind if we come in? Ebnezzer: That'll be all! Now get back to work. Rev. Gillbert: But I don't work here. Ebnezzer: Well, I'm not hiring either. Rev. Gillbert: Oh, no. That's not why we're here. We came to... Ebnezzer: Oh, you're that church fella, aren't ya? Rev. Gillbert: Well, yes, I guess I am... Ebnezzer: So, why you here? Rev. Gillbert: Well sir, I know your Grandmother used to bring you to church. She loved Easter so much. Ebnezzer: Yes Rev. Gillbert: Then you'll come? Ebnezzer: No. Rev. Gillbert: But you said... Ebnezzer: I said, "Yes, my Grandmother loved Easter." What's not to love with the eggs and candy...? Rev. Gillbert: Oh, but Mr. Nezzer, we miss you at the Easter Service. Ebnezzer: If you ask me, you've got enough people locked up already! Sittin' in those pews when they should be out buyin' more eggs! Rev. Gillbert: I'm sorry? Ebnezzer: Look-I know my Grandma liked that old church, but I have no idea why. I need to make Easter bigger to keep her alive, and that church is just in the way! Rev. Gillbert: What?! Ebnezzer: And that's why I'm working on this. Everyone: OOooooooooo. Millward: Is that one supposed to be me? 'Cause I'm not that fat. (Ebnezzer gives Millward an angry look) Millward: Sorry. Ebnezzer: ''Tomorrow is my Grandma's birthday, and she has given me a job to do.So I've been savin' all my money to make her Easter dream come true. Easter Land! Where Easter is forever! Ha! Don't you love it? Edmond: Easter Land? What's that supposed to be? Ebnezzer: Oh, you're really going to love this. I'll make Easter last all year long! We'll have Easter Egg Hunts every day to please the massive throng! Millward: Throng? Cavis: It means "lots of people." Ebnezzer: Everyone will buy my eggs, And I'll give them more to munch. They'll buy my yummy chocolate bunnies for breakfast, dinner, lunch! ''Grandma will be proud of me for keeping her alive and dear Church was her most favorite place, so Easter Land will be right here! (Rev. Gillbert faints) Ebnezzer: ''She built herself a factory to do what she loved best. And so I'm building Easter Land- My one and only quest! '' Cavis: But that's not what she meant! You can't do that! Ebenezzer: Of course, I'll have to build a chocolate bunny factory, too. Millward: You can't tear down the church! Ebnezzer: Don't be silly. That land has been in my family for generations. Rev. Gillbert: If you just came to the service, you'd realize.... Cavis: You gotta talk to him! Millward: Ahem-Uncle Ebnezzer, Easter is a time when- Ebnezzer: ''-When I am interrupted, by people buggin' me To come to church, and save the orphans, and shut my factory! But early tomorrow morning a crew will start at eight, On knocking down that little church and builiding something great. And folks'll come from miles around on trains, on bikes, on legs... And Grandma will live forever! Just like my little plastic eggs! Edmond: Come on! Cavis and Edmond: Don't do it! Millward: Uncle Ebnezzer, you can't do that! Rev. Gillbert: We can't let you tear the church down! Edmond: It's a really bad idea!!! Ebnezzer: I don't care about your service or your windows or your glass-I'm gonna build the world a place where Easter is a blast! Cavis: We won't let you do this! Ebnezzer: Begone from me, naysayers! If you won't help me out with my deed, get out of here and don't come back! I'll go unaccompanied! Cavis: We're fired?! Ebnezzer: Effective immediately! At 8:00am the church comes down! I'll show you without guilt! The world will be a better place if that church was never built! Cavis: I can't believe it! Edmond: Old Man Nezzer. He cancelled Easter. Rev. Gillbert: That's Mr. Nezzer and he hasn't done anything. Yet. Edmond: What are we gonna do? Rev. Gillbert: Well, we just need to have hope. (Later that night, Moyer was leaving the church when he saw the orphan girl) Moyer: Ah. You're up awfully late, lassie. Laura: Yes, sir. But is it true what they're saying about the church? Moyer: Aye, lass. It's true. Laura: But what's going to happen? What about the Orphanage? What will become of it? Moyer: (sighs) Let me see your home lass. (Moyer follows Laura to the Orphanage) (Meanwhile, Rev. Gillbert was putting Edmond to bed) Rev. Gillbert: Amen. Edmond: (coughs) Amen. Rev. Gillbert: Now, you get to sleep. It's late and we've all got a big day tomorrow. Edmond: Dad? Rev. Gillbert: Yes? Edmond: I'm still really worried about Old Man- I mean Mr. Nezzer tearing down the church. What do we do? Rev. Gillbert: Now Edmond, as crazy as it sounds, you have to have hope. Edmond: Hope? Hope for what? Rev. Gillbert: Hope that no matter what happens, God is taking care of us. Edmond: I guess so but... Rev. Gillbert: Faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what do we not see. Rev. Gillbert: Good night, Edmond. I love you. Edmond: I love you too, Dad. (Outside Edmond's bedroom, Rev. Gillbert feels a bit worried about Edmond. Mrs. Gillbert feels the same. Meanwhile, Laura is taking Moyer to the Orphanage.) (The Church Bell rings.) Ebnezzer: The concession stand will go right here...and the gift shop...Oh, it's gonna be great, Grandma. You're reallly gonna like it...(yawning) I'll put your picture right over the door...(snoring) Grandma Nezzer: Ebnezzer. Ebnezzer! Ebnezzer, Wake up! Ebnezzer: Huh? Who's there? Hello? Grandma Nezzer: Ebenezzer! Look at me when I'm talking to you! Uh...Grandma?!? Grandma Nezzer: Surprise!! Ebnezzer: Ooooooo....(He faints) Grandma Nezzer: Ebbie! Ebbie! Get up off the floor! Don't you recongnize my voice? (He gets up) Ebnezzer: Aaaah! It's a ghost! Oof! Grandma Nezzer: Nonsense! Didn't I teach you there's no such thing as ghosts? Ebnezzer: Oh...Oh yeah...Well, what are you, then?!? Grandma Nezzer: You're havin' a vision! Ebnezzer: A what? Grandma Nezzer: A vision! It's like a dream- with a point! Ebnezzer: A point? Grandma Nezzer: Which is exactly what you've missed! Ebnezzer: Huh? Grandma Nezzer: Oh, Ebby, why didn't you listen? Ebenezer: Wha-huh? To what? Grandma Nezzer: Oh... You didn't listen, Ebenezer, Ebenezer: To What? To Who? Grandma Nezzer: To what I wanted you to learn... Ebenezer: What? I don't remember you telling... Grandma Nezzer: I'm like the guy ignored by Caesar... Ebenezer: Huh? Caesar? Grandma Nezzer: ...Who knew that Rome was gonna burn! Ebenezer: What's Rome got to do with any- Grandma Nezzer: You didn't listen, Ebenezer... Ebenezer: Ah, yeah, you said that... Grandma Nezzer: That's why my nose is out of joint! Ebenezer: Huh? Well, your nose looks just fine... Grandma Nezzer: I know you aren't a people pleaser... Ebenezer: I-I guess that's true... Grandma Nezzer: But you really missed the point!! Ebnezzer: Uh...what point? Grandma Nezzer: Easter! The point! Ya got it all backwords and upside down! Ebnezzer: Whadya mean?!? How's it s'posed to go? Grandma Nezzer: I'm not gonna tell you. Ebnezzer: What? Grandma: "A lesson learned is soon returned. A lesson lived is wisdom gived." Ebnezzer: Ah..."Gived?" Grandma Nezzer: What? I'm dead! Cut me some slack! Ebnezzer- you are in for a wild ride! Ebnezzer: Huh? Grandma Nezzer: At the stroke of midnight, you will receive a second visit! Hold on tight! Ebnezzer: Huh? Who's There? If you're a visitor, you're... you're early! Cavis: Would you try to keep it down? Millward: Sorry, I think I stepped in a gopher hole, or something. Cavis: Come on, we don't have a lot of time. Millward: Why do we want to break in the factory again? Cavis: (stammering) We have to get those plans! No plans, No Easterland, No Easterland, and they don't have to tear down the church! It's bad enough that we burned down the theater, I'm not gonna let the church come down, too! Millward: I still don't very good about stealing the plans. Cavis: Millward, we're not stealing the plans. We're just borrowing the plans! Millward: Right! It's just the last time we saw, that we borrowed something, it didn't work out so well. Cavis: Millward, we've gotta save that church! Come on now, hoist me up! Millward: Okay! Ow! You're stepping on my... Ouch! Cavis: Just a little higher! Millward: Ow, you're slipping! Cavis: Well, if you could just... Whoa! Millward: Sorry, try again? (The tea is shaking in front of Ebnezzer and he notices the clock strokes 11:50.) Ebnezzer: Yep, I'm just gonna stay awake! Not tired at all! I'm just gonna stay, wide... (Nezzer snoring quietly, and cuts to outside when Millward lifting Cavis to get to the factory.) Cavis: Just a little bit. Millward: I can't quite... Cavis: No, no. J-Just an inch or two! Millward: Try as hard as I can! Cavis: Got it! Millward? Millward: (gasps) Act Casual! Cavis: Millward? Millward?! Millward: Shhhh! (The constable shows up and Millward hums.) Millward: Hello. De, de, de! (Millward whistling as the constable leaves. Cavis falls down on Millward.) (The clock on the wall strikes twelve. The portrait stares down at Nezzer. The key in the side of the egg begins to turn. As it slowly plays its simple tune, the egg opens up revealing a little angel named Hope. The shell of the egg becomes a skirt for her. She looks around, stretches, and flies over to the head of the couch and looks down softly at the sleeping Ebnezzer. She taps his head as he snores. She whacks him on the head with her key.) Ebnezzer: Aaaaahh! What? Hey! What? It's a BUG! A BIG Bug! Hope: Do I look like a bug to you? Ebnezzer: Hmm? You're... you're the Visitor! Hope: Ding ding! Give the man a prize! Maybe you aren't as dense as they say... Ebnezzer: So what are you doing here? Hope: ...or maybe you are. Did you hear anything your grandmother said? Ebnezzer: Uh, something about me missing the point, or something. Hope: Yes, Ebenezer - you've missed the point! The point of Easter, the point of that church over there... Ebnezzer: Oh, I know the point of that church! They try to keep people locked up all Easter so they can't buy my eggs! That's why we'll all be better off without it! Hope: Oh this is going to be a long night. Come on, let's get going! We've got some ground to cover. Ebnezzer: Easy. What are we doing up here?! Take me back! Hope: Not so fast, big fella. I've got lots to show you. Ebnezzer: Ah! W-well... Could ya put it in a picture book, or maybe some slides? Hope: Nice try. Look, you're going to see many things tonight. But mostly you're going to see that you are a first-class stinker. Oh, you're not a miser or a scrooge or anything like that. You just don't see what's right in front of you. Ebnezzer: gasps Hope: Whoa! Here we are! Ebenezer? Ebenezer? Would you quit clowning around? We don't have all night. Nezzer: Whoo! Oh-Ah! (Ebnezzer fell down) Oh, is this place still here? This is where I'm building Easter Land, you know. Hope: So I heard. After you. (They enter the sanctuary. Ebnezzer spies an usher by the door.) Ebnezzer: What's your name anyway? Hope: It's Hope. Ebnezzer: Hey! You gotta help me! I've been kidnapped by a bug! What's the matter with that guy? Hope: You're not really here. Ebnezzer: Hmm? Hey, it's Grandma! Grandma! You're ok! What are you doing here?! Hope: She can't hear you. Ebnezzer: Hi Grandma! You feeling okay?! Hope: You're not really here, Ebenezer. This is Easter Past. Ebnezzer: Easter Past? Oh. That's Grandma, alright. But, I don't remember that funny lookin' kid. Hope: That's you. Now hush up and listen. Ebnezzer: Ooo! That's my first Easter basket! I remember that! Young Ebenezer: Hey! It's empty. Grandma Nezzer: Yes, just like the tomb in the story. Now listen, Ebenezer. This is important! Young Ebenezer: But there's nothing here. Grandma Nezzer: Oh look! Look! Young Ebenezer: Not even a jelly bean. (The sanctuary fills with sunlight and a beautiful window illuminates. Ebnezzer, Ebnezzer and Hope look up. The window portrays a Nativity scene. Young Ebenezer glances up for a moment.) Young Ebenezer: Christmas?! Ebnezzer: Christmas?! Grandma Nezzer: Yes, that's where the story begins. You can't have one without the other. You see, that baby boy born so long ago... Young Ebenezer: Hey, buddy. Wanna buy an Easter egg? Ebnezzer: Boy, listen to your Grandma! She's only trying to help you, you know. (to Hope) He won't listen to anybody. Hope: Yeah, I noticed. Come on. Nothing more to see here. Ebnezzer: I still don't understand that Christmas thing. Sure was a pretty picture, though. Hope: Too bad you're going to knock it down. Ebnezzer: Yeah. Can I go home now? (Ebnezzer looks around a little surprised that his journey is over so soon.) Ebnezzer: Oh! Great! Well, thanks for a very lovely evening! I sure did learn a lot... but I've got a business to run, so be sure to say "hi" to your little bug friends for me, okay? What? Huh? Well now you messed things up! I've got TWO of me! Hope: Hang on, this is still Easter Past. A year ago. Last Easter. Don't you remember this day? Past Ebnezzer: Oh, Grandma, the chickens have been slowing down since you... Um, since you... ah... But I've got a plan. (There is a loud knock at the door. Ebnezzer, Hope and Nezzer turn. Seymour Schwenk enters and carrying a strange mechanical contraption, like a chest with little mechanical rabbits and Easter lilies on top. It is activated with a large lever on the side, making the rabbits and lilies dance on a small stage.) Past Ebnezzer: Oh, Seymour! Thanks for coming! What's that? Seymour(Pa Grape): Ah! My latest invention! The Easter-ma-phonia! Past Ebnezzer: Oooh! How's it work? Seymour: Well, you just throw this lever and watch the fun! (Seymour throws the lever and the contraption clacks out a strong tempo as the bunnies and lilies frolic mechanically, Ebenezer takes a fancy to the tempo.) Past Ebenezer: Mmmm... I like that crazy beat! Seymour: Yeah, ha ha ha ha! So, ah... Do you called for an inventor? Seymour: So uh, you called for an inventor? Ebenezzer: Why yes I did, Seymour. Ya see I got a little problem. Seymour: Problem? Ebenezzer:'' Problem.'' Seymour: Problem. Ebenezzer: Yes I got a little problem with my chickens. Seymour: Chickens? Ebenezzer: Birds! Seymour: Boids. Ebenezzer: Birds. Seymour: Well, I don't know why you called me, then. I'm an inventor, and I don't know much about boids. Ebnezzer:'' Boids?'' Hope: Boids. Seymour: Yup, and I don't know nothin' much about boids. Ebenezzer: ''Well, that's exactly why I called you, friend. I need a way to make eggs round the clock. Tick-tock! These real chickens are always needing a rest. Ya see, they don't last.'' Seymour: But where do I come in? Ebenezzer: Well I hear you're a whiz when it comes to inventin'. Seymour: Inventin'? Ebenezzer: ''Inventin'. Mechenization. Industrialization.'' Seymour: Inventing things sure is fun. Ebenezzer: ''Well, what I need my friend is a row of chickens.'' Seymour:'' Chickens?'' Ebenezzer: ''Chickens. Mechanical chickens as far as the eye can see.'' Seymour: Boids. Ebnezzer:'' You catch on quick.'' Seymour: But what about the eggs? Ebenezzer: Eggs? Seymour: Eggs! Eggs! Ebenezzer: What about the eggs? Seymour: Can a tin chicken lay real eggs? Ebenezzer: ''Plastic.'' Seymour:'' Plastic?'' Ebenezzer: ''Plastic, my friend. In whatever color you can think it.'' Seymour: Plastic. Ebenezzer: Plastic. Hope:'' Plastic.'' Ebenezzer: ''Yes, with mechanical chickens and plastics eggs I can make Easter bigger than before.'' Seymour: Easter? Ebenezzer: ''Easter. Yes, Easter.'' Seymour: Wait a minute! You can't make Easter bigger with plastic eggs! Ebenezzer: ''What I said my friend is...'' Seymour:'' No no no no no no! You got it all wrong! '''Ebenezzer: '''Whaddya mean? Seymour: Easter's not about plastic eggs and bunnies and baskets! '''Ebenezzer: '''But isn't Easter supposed last forever? Seymour: Of course! '''Ebenezzer: '''And doesn't plastic last forever? Seymour: ''Well yeah, but... Ebenezzer: '''I don't see the difference! Seymour: Well it's kinda... '''Ebenezzer: ''Inventing things sure is fun.'' Seymour: How's that? Ebenezzer: ''I said inventing things sure is fun.'' Seymour: Plastic? Ebenezzer: Plastic. Hope: Plastic. Ebenezzer: Chickens! Seymour: Boids. Ebenezzer: ''Chickens! Layin' eggs all night long.'' Seymour: Chickens. Ebenezzer: ''Chickens.'' Seymour and''' Ebenezzer:'' Boids!'' '''Ebenezzer: ''Chickens!'' Seymour: '' Chickens!'' Ebenezzer 'and Seymour: Boids!'' '''Ebenezzer: ''Mechanical chickens!'' Seymour and''' Ebenezzer: Boids! Chickens! Boids! '''Ebenezzer: ''Chickens!'' Seymour: Chickens! Ebenezzer 'and Seymour: ''Boids! '''Ebenezzer: ''Mechanical chickens!'' Seymour: Boids! Ebenezzer: ''Chickens.'' Seymour: Chickens. 'Ebenezzer '''and Seymour: ''Boids. Nezzer: What? Hope: Did you even pay him? Ebnezzer: I gave him an annual pass to Easter Land. 10% off at the gift shop. Hope: Oh, that's generous. Ebnezzer: You think? Hope: Out you. (They exit into the street just outside of the big impressive factory gates.) Ebnezzer: Oh my. It's night again. You keep messing with the lights. Now I don't remember this at all. What happened here? Hope: This isn't your past, Ebenezer. This is the present. Cavis: Oof. Ebnezzer: (gasps) A present? For me? Awww, you shouldn't have. Hope: No, not a present, the present. Easter Present. The here and now. Oh, lovely. Let's go for a ride. (She touches Nezzer's coat and they rise out of frame. Millward returns to the gate carrying a rocket from Seymour's rickshaw.) Millward: Okay, okay. I got another idea. (They land in the street in front of a house.) Ebnezzer: What's this place? Hope: Listen. Moyer: Well if Nezzer really knew how his Grandmother felt, he wouldn't touch that old church. Ebnezzer: I wouldn't? Reverend Gillbert: No, she sure loved that old place. Did you know she paid for all those beautiful windows herself? Moyer: Aye. And the new window we were going ta unveil tomorrow, she commissioned it just before she passed away. Reverend Gillbert: She sure would've loved everyone to see it. Now Nezzer's gonna knock the whole thing down, I should've talked with him more. Mrs. Gillbert: Dear, this isn't your fault. Moyer: No, it's that old sour Nezzer's fault. Why I'd like to take that old coal scuttle and teach him a thing or two. I'd weave his Easter basket inta a pretty kettle of fish, I'd... I'd... ...I guess he just needs to get out of that factory and find out what Easter is about. Ebnezzer: What a ninny. The factory is what Easter is all about. The eggs, the baskets... Hope: You don't get it, do you?! They're talking about the hope of Easter! The hope of Easter changes everything! If you take it away, you won't like what you'll get. Ebnezzer: I'll get a lot more time for folks to buy eggs, that's what I'll get! And I'll get to build Easter Land and keep my Grandma alive forever! Hope: Hrrrrg!! Edmund: (coughs) Mom? Dad? Reverend Gillbert: Edmund! You're supposed to be asleep. Edmund: I know, but I couldn't sleep and, well, I've been thinking. Reverend Gillbert: Yes? Edmund: Mr. Nezzer isn't a bad man. Ebnezzer: What a sweet little boy. Edmund: No! He just doesn't have something that the we all have. The thing that let's us celebrate Easter all year long. (coughs) Mrs. Gillbert: Come on, Edmund. Ebnezzer: What's going on? How sick is he? Hope: Very sick, I'm afraid. Ebnezzer: Well, is he gonna... Hope: If nothing changes, this will be his last Easter. Ebnezzer: (gasps) Well, when are the doctors gonna tell his parents? Hope: They already know. Ebnezzer: What? They know?! But they're so calm! How can they be so calm?! I don't... I don't understand! Hope: Ebenezer, are you ready to listen? (Ebnezzer just nods his head, eyes wide. Hope touches his coat, and as the camera spins around them, the street scene melts away to black limbo. Ebenezer stands confused in a small, dim pool of light. Hope floats 10-12 feet away, seemingly self-illuminated.) Ebnezzer: Where... Where am I? Hope: There's a story that started on Christmas When a baby was born in the night And those who came far who followed the star Were seeing a heavenly sight A heavenly sight Well, the years hurried by and the boy, now a man Could make the blind see with a touch of His hand He was born to be King, He was Rabbi and Priest But the best that He had, He gave to the least He gave to the least He was born and He died, almost 2,000 years ago He laughed and He cried, He felt all the fears we know But what does it matter? A story so strange Even if it is true, what does it change? What does it change? Though He spoke like a prophet, like no one they'd heard This simple young carpenter, crowds hung on every word He hated injustice, He taught what is right He said, I'm the way and the truth and the light His friends soon believed that truly He was the one The Savior, Messiah, God's one and only Son But others they doubted, they did not agree So they took Him, they tried Him He died on a tree, He died on a tree Ebnezzer: Where's the hope in that?! Hope: If that was the end of the story, there'd be no hope. But it isn't. Hope: God has made a way For all who mourn and grieve Death will never be the end If you just believe There is nothing left to fear Nothing Heaven knows For He died for us to give us life And to give us hope He rose He died for us to give us life And to give us hope He rose Hope: The hope of Easter is life Everlasting. If you believe in who he is and what he did for you, If you believe. Of course, we all have to live with our decisions. Ebnezzer: Huh? Hope: "The world would be a better place if that church was never built!" Ebnezzer: What? Oh, oh, that. I... Hope: I'm afraid it's time to see what this town would be like without the hope of Easter. Welcome to Easter Future. (Just then there is a thunderous crash, as a wrecking ball smashes through the large stained-glass window behind them. Ebnezzer spins to see shards of colored glass fall like confetti. He is frozen in terror.) Ebnezzer: Oh! Oh No! Hope: Come on, we've got to get out of here! Laura: Please, sir, would you buy a pencil? Ebnezzer: You can see me? Winston(Jean Claude): Alright, now go home, you little street urchin! Laura: I've got no answer. But bless you. Ebnezzer: What? I don't understand! Isn't the orphanage taking care of her? Hope: It was but the orphanage was founded by folks filled with the hope of easter. No Easter. No Hope. No Orphanage. Laura: Hey, my pencils! Charlie Pincher: (laughing) Ebnezzer: Hey, somebody stop him! Oh, he'll get it! Constable(Jerry Gourd): Stop, Thief! Charlie Pincher: Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? Constable: Uh, Nothing. Nothing at all. Charlie Pincher: Ha, ha, ha! Ebnezzer: I don't get it. Hope: What do you think named him brave in the first place? Without the hope of easter, why would anyone risk their life for someone else. Ebnezzer: No more. Hope, show me no more! Hope: We're not finished I'm afraid. (Ebnezzer and Hope then come to the cemetery.) Ebnezzer: Reverend Gillbert. (Ebnezzer is horrified to discover that Edmund has passed away, with Reverend Gillbert coming to pay his respects.) Ebnezzer: Oh no, Don't tell me. No. What have I done? It can't end this way. We have to change it. (Hope disappears back into the music box and wounded down) Ebnezzer: Hope! Hope? Hope! Tell me if it can change! Tell me it doesn't have to be this way! Hope! We need you! (Ebnezzer looks at the church destroying the steeple) Ebnezzer: Stop! Stop! Stop! We need Hope! (As he is near at the church, there is a huge crash. Ebnezzer stops and looks up, to see the church steeple falling, directly toward him. Ebnezzer wakes up on the couch in his office.) Ebnezzer: Huh? Hope! Is it too late?! (He runs to the window and looks out. It's a beautiful Spring morning. He sees Laura Carrot walking by, still holding her lilies.) Ebnezzer: Huh? You there! Girl! Laura: Yes, gov? Ebnezzer: What day is it? Laura: Today? Ebnezzer: Yes, yes, yes today. What day is it? Laura: Why it's Easter Sunday. Ebnezzer: (gasps) Easter Sunday! Easter Sunday! It never sounded sweeter! It's not too late after all! Laura: Buy a lily, gov'ner? Oh! Thank you, gov'ner! Ebnezzer: (gasps) The Church! Oh, Happy Easter, Grandma! (Ebnezzer runs out of his office excitedly. We watch him run through the factory and out the door, where the chickens are still running insanely high. As Ebnezzer disappears out the door, we pan over to see a pressure gauge, with the needle buried in the red zone. The needle shudders, and a spray of steam suddenly bursts out of the base of the gauge.) Millward: It's not working. I can't go on... I can't go on... Cavis: No, we can't give up, Millward! There must be some way to get in there! Ebnezzer: Good morning, Cavis and Millward! Happy Easter! Nice Balloons! Cavis: Huh? (gasps) Here's our break, Millward! Okay, I'll get the plans. You keep watch. Millward: Oh dear. Reverend Gillbert: Thank you for coming so early, everyone, to what will be the last Easter Sunday we celebrate in this church. (Closeups of several parishioners looking at each other sorrowfully as a murmur rises from the congregation.) Reverend Gillbert: Moyer is talking to the workmen right now, to see if they'll give us just a few minutes. Hmm. (Just then the doors burst open, and sledgehammer weilding peas enter.) Winston: We are very sorry, Reverend, but we have our orders! Phillipe: Ze church must come down! Reverend Gillbert: Oh, gentlemen, please. Winston: It is a crying shame, but you cannot stand in the way of progress! (The congregation watches the workers peas in horror as the hammers rise.) Ebnezzer: Wait! (Everyone startles and looks up. The audience gasps, some members look on angrily.) Ebnezzer: Don't touch this church! Reverend Gillbert: Mr. Nezzer! What did you say? Ebnezzer: I said, don't touch this church! (The peas lower their hammers.) Ebnezzer: I know I told you to tear it down, that we'd all be better off without it, but I was wrong! I know that now! I thought Easter was about eggs and candy. But it's more than that! It's about hope! The hope that this life isn't all there is, that dying isn't the end, it's a new beginning, If you believe. That's what my Grandma was trying to tell me! That's what this church has been telling people since before I was born! (Everyone smiles) Ebnezzer: I've seen what life would be like without the hope of Easter! And believe me, you don't wanna go there! No, this church is staying right here, so everybody can hear about the hope of Easter! Just like my Grandma would want it. Millward: Somebody! Anybody! (panting) The factory! The chickens! It's all gonna blow! Ebnezzer: What? Millward: We tried to turn off the chickens, but they're too hot. I got out okay, but Cavis is still inside! He's trapped! Reverend Gillbert: Someone call the police! Moyer: Call the fire department! (At the factory, everything has begun to overheat, especially the mechanical chickens, as Cavis quickly races out from the office while carrying the plans for Easterland. Unfortunately, the exit gets blocked off by a bunch of debris, leaving Cavis trapped inside the factory.) Ebnezzer: Cavis? Cavis: Huh? Ebnezzer: Cavis! Cavis: Uunnnghghgh! Ebnezzer: Cavis! Let's get... Cavis: Look here, Mr. Nezzer! I'll be silent no more! You can't have these plans! You can't build Easter Land and you can't tear down that church! Ebnezzer: But, Cavis, I didn't come to save those plans or even this factory. Cavis: Oh no, you don't, Mr. Nezzer! I've waited a long time to say my peace and I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Ah, what? Ebnezzer: I came to get you. Cavis: You did? Ebnezzer: Yes, Cavis, I did. Come on! (They turn to the fire escape, but are rocked by an explosion. A small tank below the catwalk has ruptured. They watch it shoot up into the air, knocking out the catwalk and stairs leading to the fire escape door.) Ebnezzer: There isn't much time. Once that needle hits the red, we've got we're done for! (They share a moment, then both look confidently around for a way out. Cavis eyes the huge factory windows 20 feet off the ground.) Cavis: Too bad we could fly. Ebnezzer: Maybe we can. Cavis: Mr. Nezzer? What are you doing? Ebnezzer: I'm making a few changes. Cavis: Hurry! Ebnezzer: Okay, get in that cart! Cavis: What?! (Ebnezzer holds the switch and gets in the cart.) Cavis: I don't get it! How is going around in circles going to get us out of here?! Ebnezzer: You'll see! Just hang onto this and don't push the yellow button until I say so! Cavis: Shouldn't you have the controls?! Ebnezzer: No! I have to watch that gauge! (A small crowd stands outside the gates, which are again closed.) Millward: All the exits are blocked! How are they gonna get out?! Reverend Gillbert: Don't worry! Our police officer is one of the bravest on the force! (The Constable yells and then charges forward to break down the doors, but unfortunately, he only succeeds in knocking himself silly.) Millward: Ah, officer down. Cavis: Is it time, yet?! Ebnezzer: No! We aren't going fast enough! Cavis: How's the needle?! Ebnezzer: Almost there! (The needle hits the red, and the giant egg tank starts shaking. Steam bursts out of the gauge stem.) Ebnezzer: Here we go! 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2... Hit it!!!! Ebnezzer & Cavis: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!! (The claw to throw the cart out one of the windows, just as the factory explodes after that, as everyone starts following after the airborne cart.) Ebnezzer & Cavis: Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! Ebnezzer: Oh! We made it! Cavis: Heh, heh, heh, heh! Achoooo! Ebnezzer & Cavis: No, no, no! Aaaaaahhh! Shopkeeper: Good morning Jeffrey! Lovely day! (The cart still continues bouncing all over town, until it finally reaches the ground and comes to a stop, to which Cavis climbs out of the cart and kisses the ground in relief. Seconds later, it is now raining plastic Easter eggs as everyone is happy to see that Ebnezzer and Cavis are all right, as well as the fact that Ebnezzer has finally seen the light about Easter.) Cavis: Your, your eggs. Ebnezzer: Huh... I guess they're all free this year! Edmund: Mister Nezzer? So, what are you going to do? Ebnezzer: What am I gonna do? I'm gonna do what matters most. Reverend, with whatever money I've got left, I'm gonna help you fix up that orphanage, and I'm gonna make sure that boy gets his medicine! Reverend Gillbert: Your grandmother would be proud. Ebnezzer: I think she is. Cavis: Well, how are you going to afford that? The factory's gone. It's all! (It turns out that the safe with all of the money has survived the explosion of the factory.) Ebnezzer: Well why are we standing around here? It's Easter Sunday! Edmund: And God blessed us, everyone! Everyone: We sing this tune as flowers bloom and snow melts all away. For Spring has sprung ''a''nd with it comes another Easter day. The birdies sing and church bells ring, announcing our New Birth! We celebrate, the joyous date of heaven on Earth. Well, the hope of easter's coming to shine forth in the morn. It is coming now to bring us the gift of life reborn! (Later, Ebnezzer has approached his Grandmother's grave again, this time with a more positive attitude, and places a lily on her grave.) Ebnezzer: I'll see you later. (Ebnezzer hops off after that, as the episode ends.) (End of Transcript) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts